


GYM3OG'S

by Nellexoh



Series: Gym3OG's [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellexoh/pseuds/Nellexoh
Summary: Tsukkshima wasn't quite sure how he got here.Or how they got here.Or how this entire situation reached this point.Well, that's a lie. He knew damn well that this was coming. He's fairly certain they all did. He knew from the first time he heard them call him into that accursed 3rd gym that he'd end up in kahoots with one of them. But he didn't didn't expect this.He definitely didn't expect all of them.----------------Basically all of our idiots finally get it together.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Gym3OG's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780765
Comments: 6
Kudos: 231





	GYM3OG'S

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i take requests, please enjoy this fic. you can find my editor at @heroheads on here and on tumblr! she also has a haikyuu tumblr blog at @daichisimp and is taking haikyuu requests. anyway, please enjoy my first real fic!

Tsukkshima wasn't quite sure how he got here. 

Or how they got here. 

Or how this entire situation reached this point. 

Well, that's a lie. He knew damn well that this was coming. He's fairly certain they all did. He knew from the first time he heard them call him into that accursed 3rd gym that he'd end up in kahoots with one of them. But he didn't didn't expect this. 

He definitely didn't expect all of them. 

Tsukkishima still remembers his first time seeing each and every one of them, and he could recall the exact moment where he had to take a step back and realize they were bad news. Every single interaction with them within the week-long camp told him as much as he needed to know about the three of them to decide to avoid them. He knew instantly how much of a horrendous idea it was for him to interact with them even in a minute setting. Given that Kuroo managed to rope him into practicing with them within a second, Bokuto was able to expertly pinpoint the second volleyball would matter, and Akaashi was able to trick him without a second thought, he was right. But it didn't help anything. He fell for their damn tricks over and over again. And now he's here. 

For Kuroo, it was for the first Battle At the Garbage Pile-- which was such a stupid name, if you asked him-- they had gone to meet Nekoma outside and Kuroo was all the way on the other side of the line, but he stood with absolute confidence when facing Sawamura-san… and that smirk. His little smirk became the bane of Tsukishima's existence for years. The way he and Sawamura-san sized each other up makes Tsukishima smirk to this day. Even the way Kuroo talked to him after the games wasn't what made his true impression-even though thinking back he should have been able to understand the man perfectly well from that one, ten second conversation. No, Tsukishima felt like he was truly starting to understand the underhanded captain when he pissed him off into extra practice. He was so fucking annoying. 

The first time Bokoto caught his attention was one of the senpai's matches against Nekoma. He hit a killer spike, which bounced straight out of the court and right at Tsukishima. Bokuto-san wasn't even slightly apologetic. The man didn't even notice him, but Tukishima had a bruise for days. And then later, the way he was able to analyze Tsukishima’s blocking was brutally honest. When Tsukishima faced Bokuto's honest answer to his honest question he was intimidated. He could see why he was considered a great horned owl. The intent and focus behind his feral gaze causes shivers down the middle blockers spine today. Even when bokuto fell - which he did a lot - those surrounding him could always trust that he would eventually jump back up, just when they needed him and take a winning spike. He was so fucking annoying. 

At first Akasahi was his only saving grace, and knew instantly when Kuroo crossed a line. While he was absolutely no help against Bokuto's fearsome spikes, he was blissfully quiet. He even calmed the two idiots down when he was asking them a serious question. He remained calm, led the players around him with an expert hand, and most of all kept everybody healthy, calm, and motivated. 

However, his kindness and his patience only lasted so far. 

He knew Bokuto top to bottom, as well as regarded him in a hilariously dull manner, but he had a fierce protectiveness about him, and an even fericer abhorrence for losing. He's even sneakier than Kurro because he didn't have a reputation for being conniving; he was able to lure his prey into underestimating his partner, then they strike. The first time that happened to Tsukishima was the moment he knew, and Akashi’s smirk was too memorable. He too, was fucking annoying. 

It was about that time that tsukishima realized he had a type: blunt, rude, and just down-right manipulative. It appalled him that nobody else saw the same nature in Akashi and Bokuto, these two hid it behind loud voices and kind smiles and their own pettiness hidden in the shadow of Kuroo’s, but it was still so blindingly obvious that Tsukishima didn’t know how he or anyone else had missed it. People always thought of Bokuto as an idiot, but that most definitely is not the case. He was an excellent strategist, and he was exhaustingly hard working to boot-- when he saw a problem within himself, or even with others, he worked tirelessly for the most favorable result. Even if that means stepping back for a moment, so people disregard him. In reality, he's just like every other volleyball player Tsuikishima already knew: a damn egotistical brute first and an idiot second. 

Akashi was just as bad, as the setter thrived on manipulation. He felt most at home when handling and fixing Bokuto-san, and people brushed it off as just the best way to handle Bokuto instead of how he should be working on how Bokuto can bring himself out of his slumps. What's worse is that Tsukishima doubts that Akashi sees it that way. It never occurred to the man that he was doing anything other than protecting Bokuto. 

Every single one of them rubbed Tsukishima the wrong way, yet somehow the snarky blonde felt some of the humor from his youth returning in all their interactions. 

In Kuroo, he saw the way his younger selves' anger was ignited. He saw himself as different from how Tsukki expected. He sees himself stop and fume, and witnessed the way his insult bounces off the man not as if he didnt hear him, but as if the man saw much deeper into him then he wished.

In Bokuto, he saw his own absolute excitement that came along with starting volleyball. He remembered watching his brother's games, remembers practicing in the back yard until long after dark. The absolute hunger to improve and the refusal to back down.

In Akaashi, he sees a mirror of his own fierce overprotectiveness. He found the same fire in which he protected his brother's legacy from classmates in middle school, and the same anger that burned in his eyes when the bully hurting Yamaguchi tried to confront him the very same day they met. 

Somehow, in all of their irritating behavior, the bunch of idiots managed to crawl deep under his skin, and he hasn't been able to come back since.

Akashi managed to convince him to share his number with him, as “A precautionary measure. If those idiots get up to something I can warn you so you can prepare yourself before they have the chance to attack. Also this makes finding you when you get to nationals esiaer. I don't want to follow Bokuto around while he screams your name.” That had pulled a smirk from Tsukishima at the time, but a week later when he stared at his phone he immensely regretted the decision. 

Chat created by GreatHornedOwl  
GreatHornedOwl as added PrettyOwlBoy  
GreatHornedOwl has added SneakyKitten  
GreatHornedOwl has added GreatSaltLake

SneakyKitten has changed chat name to Gym3’sOGs

PrettyOwlBoy: I'm sorry I was bribed and threatened. 

GreatSaltLake: I believe it. But you broke. I can and will blame you for that one. 

GreatHornedOwl: AKAASHI! that's not fair or nice! 

SneakyKitten: yea but its not a lie

GreatHornedOwl: BETRAYAL!!!! WHOS SIDE ARE YOU ON, DUMB CAT 

SneakyKitten: The side of justice. 

PrettyOwlBoy: Bullshit 

GreatSaltLake: Bullshit

GreatHornedOwl: Bullshit

GreatSaltLake:Try the side of anger, manipulation, and hilarity

SneakyKitten: ok rude, but you admit that the humor exists. 

GreatSaltLake: I accept that this is my new reality, and if it must exist I will use it as such to my greatest advantage.

PrettyOwlBoy: That doesn't sit well with me. 

At the time, Tsukishima smirked down at his phone with a grin of evil and intent. It sent shivers down the spine of many in the Karasuno Volleyball Club, many of those people sending prayers for the person on the other end of that screen. 

In the months and years that follow, that chat would stay active nearly every day, and every single member would grow to both cherish its existence, as well as despise it. Now, years after their first meetings, Tsukishima finds himself in his final year of highschool, reading the same damn group chat. It was this day that Tsukkishima can pinpoint a larger problem with his social life: if that day hadn't happened, he would have continued lying to himself, blissfully unaware for months more than he already had. 

Gym3’sOG'S

SneakyKitten: we got a surprise for you tsukki. 

SaltiestBlocker: 1-call me that again and you die. 2- what the hell did you break. 

SneakyKitten: frankly, i'm a little insulted that you would think so lowly of your senpais. You're going to come into our house, and disrespect us like so?

GreatHornedOwl: ya know TECHNICALLY kuroo and i are in H

PrettyOwlBoy: bokuto just realized he needed to use the restroom. Sorry. 

SaltiestBlocker: Well that's just a new version of suspicious Akashi. Bokuto? Wanna tell me what happened? You know you can share with me.

GreatHornedOwl: LIES AND SLANDER. 

SneakyKitten: yeah sorry man that's probably not gonna help anymore. 

SaltiestBlocker: right well that's odd. But i'm getting home and i have homework so goodbye. 

As Tsukishima approached his house, an odd feeling of danger settled deep in his stomach. He saw the blinds on the window shutter, and felt the distinct feeling that he was being watched. When he entered his house and removed his shoes, he called out a quick, ‘I’m home!’ before freezing in his tracks. There were three extra pairs of shoes out and he felt dread wash through every bone in his body. 

Tsukkishima’s mother came out of the kitchen, her apron fastened tightly to her and a smile on her face. “You should have told me you would have your friends over, Kei! I would have made their favourites!”

Tsukishima stood straight up and contemplated walking back out the door, before nodding and heading up the stairs. They would find him anyway. When he entered his room, he found Akaashi sitting on his bed, playing on his phone while Bokuto and Kuroo each had laid their head on the setters thighs, talking quickly and animatedly to one another. The highschooler was frozen in place when he looked at the three of them, all in sweatpants and jeans. Akaashi was in a slightly oversized shit that looked like it had to be Bokuto's, laid out across his bed. His voice caught in his throat when Akaashi peered over his phone and straight at him. Tsukishima took the opportunity to drop his stuff and walk down stairs. 

“Wait! Tsukki!” He heard the bed head's voice echo and a thump, almost surely Kuroo falling off his bed in an effort to get to Tsukishima faster. 

Tsukisima made a bee-line for his mother, who was humming and smiling while cutting veggies. The mother turned and looked at Tsukishima with a bright smile. “Whats up, hon?”

“I'm sorry to tell you this, Mother, but we have a rodent infestation.”

“Hey! We eat those!” Bokuto exclaimed indignantly. 

“Coulda fooled me,” said Tsukishima, rolling his eyes and sauntering away, leaving a giggling woman in the kitchen in his wake. 

Tsukishima brushed past the three of them on his way through the doorway, his arm trembling when it brushed across Bokuto's torso. The blonde entered his bedroom, letting his door slam behind him, and turned to stare at his three senpais. “Why are you here?”

“Because we missed you, Tsukki!” Bokuto’s bright smile and happiness caused something in Tsukishima's chest to tighten. It kind of reminded him of the feeling he had when Akashi gave some scalthing remark and it made it impossible to hold back a smirk. 

Akaashi grabbed the back of Bokuto's shirt to keep him from lunging at Tsukki. “We have something to discuss with you. You’re coming to Tokyo for college, correct?” Tsukishima nodded wearily. 

Kuroo smirked. “Come live with us! 

His eyes went wide, his lips pressing into a thin line. “You needed to come all the way here to tell me like this?”

“Well, you would have hung up on us if we asked over the phone! I mean-- of course if you don't want to, you don't have to, but we would love to have you with us, Tsukki!” Bokuto’s golden eyes shone, Tsukishima had to avoid looking at them so as to not get lost in them. 

His eyes shot to the corner of the room, making a ‘tsk’ noise before he met Kuroo’s eyes with an odd expression. He was leaning back with his hands on his hips, but Tsukishima could see his fingers digging into his side and twitched in their tension. Akaashi looked dead into Tsukki’s eyes with a carefully blank expression, and upon seeing all their eyes trained so intently on him, Tsukishima was reminded of the third gym. He could remember the way that they stared at him when he talked about vollyball’s madness. The same intensity filled their eyes now, and all Tsukishima could think was how he wanted to fly away. But, if their school mascots were anything to go by, he wouldn't be allowed. Kurro would keep up on the ground and Bokuto and Akaashi would follow him in the sky. There was no way, and no reason for him to say no. And deep in his chest Tsukishima could feel that he didn't want to. 

“None of you better snore, and if you leave your crap all over the house then I will beat you to a pulp-- oh, and please tell me one of you can cook. I don't feel like starving or living off microwavable foods since I will no longer be living alone..” Tsukishima's eyes left them and focused on the bed. The room was quiet for a moment before he heard two loud woops, losing his footing and ending with bodies surrounding his.

Bokuto had tackled him, hands around his waist as he stumbled back till he hit the bed. Knees hit the bed with a dull thud, Bokuto now being left in a compromising position with his feet on the ground, ass up, and his hands around Tsukishima's middle. His face rested into the divot left by the younger man’s hip bones, and Kurro landed on the bed next to him, shoving his hand in the blonde's hair and pressing down to ruffle his hair. 

“See ‘Kashi! I told you there was no need to worry! He totally loves us!”

“I never said he didn’t Bokoto-san, I just didn't think he'd actually say yes.” 

Tsukishima made a face of outrage at the three of them, making Kurro laugh. “You can't lie to Tsukki! Admit it, you totally got attached. And, as you know, Akaashi is not allowed in the kitchen without supervision, but I can cook a meal for the gods!”

“Humility, thy name is not Kuroo.” Tsukishima muttered lightly, pulling a smirk from Akkashi, who settled next to Tsukishima, arms brushing the third-year lightly. 

That night and the following weekend, the four of them spent time mashed into Tsukishima's bed, his laptop in front of him watching various movies and volleyball clips. 

This was the weekend Tsukishima blames for all of his bad decisions. Had he not agreed to this then, or if he had picked up on the signs a little earlier, maybe it wouldn't have turned out this way. 

~~  
But now here Tsukishima is. It's his freshman year and Tsukishima has been in the apartment with the three others for a few months and they have fallen into some kind of routine. On Fridays like today, Tsukishima is the first one home. Kuroo has a work study that keeps him out for an extra few hours, Bokuto has volleyball practice for at least another hour, and Akashi does tutoring from two in the afternoon to five in the evening. By seven everybody was home, but this meant that Tsukishima had the house to himself for about two hours. So when Tsukishima walked into the house and instantly spotted Kuroo on the couch, he was worried. 

“Kuroo? What are you doing home right now?” He asked, seeing that Kuroo was completely zoned out. Kuroo held his head in his hands, blankly staring at the black television. The entire house was quiet, and Tsukishima carefully placed his bag down before making his way over to the couch. Kuroo didn't notice anything until Tsukishima was sitting next to him, his eyes puffy and bloodshot. His mouth was pressed into a thin line and upon laying his eyes on Tsukishima, his eyes instantly watered again.

“Kuroo what's wong? You're worrying me,” Tsukki repeated, his mind starting to go wild with what-if hypotheticals. Bokuto and Akaashi left -- maybe they had moved away, they had gotten hurt, they were in the hospital, they had died. 

“I woke up early this morning.” His voice shook and his hand was grabbing his knee tightly. “They-- Tsukki…” He started, steeling himself. “I've been in love with every single one of you since I met you. It's been six years for Bo, five for ‘Kaashi, and four for you. I remember the instant when I realized I couldn't live without you.” He looked at Tsukki with broken eyes. “It was fine, though, you were all my best friends--” His voice broke, a sob building up in his throat. “None of you were ever romantically interested in somebody else… And, Tsukki, I tricked myself into thinking we could have this for the rest of our lives.” 

Tsukki froze, staring at Kuroo in shock. His tear stained cheeks, the red eyes, his shaky voice, and even shakier hand-- it dawned on him. This oppressive feeling at seeing Kuroo so unbelievably broken… 

Tsukishima recoiled at the idea of Kuroo dating anybody. His nose scrunched in disgust at the idea of any of his dorm mates bringing anybody home. “Tetsuro, what happened this morning?” Tsukishima's voice shook and Kuroo let loose a devastating sob. 

“They never got in a relationship because they were dating. I walked in on them making out with one another. They were so… and they didn’t even notice, Tsukki. It hurt… All I wanted to do was walk up to them, smack their butts and move on and make coffee, and occasionally lean over and kiss them and wait till you wake up and give you your coffee so you act like a functioning human. Tsukki, they never even told us!” His voice broke at the end and his shoulders were tense-- he was shaking. “Do they not trust us?”

The raw sound caused Tsukishima’s heart to break, reaching out to take the man's hand and squeezed. “I’m sure it’s new, it makes no sense that they wouldn’t tell us something so detrimental.”

“What if it isn’t?” The former Captain’s eyes dropped to the floor, his shoulders hunching further in on themselves. 

“Then… I don’t know, but, I got you, Kuroo.” Tsukishima’s hand grew clammy and he glanced around the room quickly. “I don’t know what I’d do to myself if any of you brought somebody else home. I couldn’t be angry. None of you are mine but…” he trailed off and felt a finger under his chin. He looked up and met eyes with Kuroo’s blood shot ones and both put on a soft smile. 

“No matter what, whatever they are, we have each other. Right?” He curled his lips sideways and added a “God knows you couldn’t exist without me.”

“I could do perfectly fine without you thank you very much!” The blonde turns away and tilts his head upwards, crossing his arms across his chest and trying to fight a smile. 

“Well I disagree. But,” his voice drops an octave and he moves closer into Tsukishima’s personal space. “How about we try that kissing thing.” 

Tsukishima turns to look at him and releases a full smirk. “I guess I wouldn’t be too terribly opposed.” 

Kuroo’s grin was feral, his eyes focused as his hands were suddenly against Tsukki’s face. They run across his jaw, over his lips, and slowly the animalistic expression fades and is replaced with reverence. His eyes trailed after his hands to the slope of his neck where his hand grasped, pulling him in. The older man pulled him in and landed a kiss on his cheek, prompting a soft growl from the blonde. “You can worship me later.” He turned and looked the former captain in the eye and leaned forward. “But right now, you need to touch me.” His breath ghosted across Kuroo’s lips and they dived in simultaneously. 

Their lips met each other with a bruising intensity. Teeth collided, their noses bumped into one another as they tried to get as close as possible to one another-- by the time Bokuto arrived home, they had migrated. Tsukki was stradling Kurro, his arms resting on this senpai as his hands tangled haphazardly in his hair. They were gasping for breath, Kuroo’s hands keeping the middle blocker as close to him as possible. They pulled away panting, breathing in each other as they held each other so close.

They just stared at each other and smirked for a while, after which, Kuroo let out a soft curse. “Fuck, this needs to be a regularly scheduled occasion.” 

Tsukishima huffed and rolled his eyes, laying into Kuroo’s shoulder, eyes half open. From his limited sight, he sees a frozen figure. Tsukishima's eyes shot open and he jumped back, still secured on Kuroo’s lap by the man's large hands.

Bokutos golden eyes were wide, and tears filled them as his smile wobbled. The bag perched on his shoulder dropped with a thud before he turned and bolted from the apartment. Kuroo and Tsukki lept into action, jumping off one another and chasing the sensitive one out the door, through apartment building hallways, and to the elevator. By the time they caught up the elevator was closing and the tears flowing from Bokuto’s eyes were overwhelming, releasing hiccuped sobs.

Kuroo stood shaking as the doors closed on the man he had lived the longest. “What do I do-- Tsukki-- I can’t! . I love all of you. I won't hurt any of you-- I fucking refuse!” His voice was stilted and tears threatened to fall again, before Tsukki strolled up and wiped the tears with his thumb. It was quick and assertive, no sweet sugar, just work.

“I'll call Akaashi, and we will get this sorted. I won't let you lose any of us.” the ‘I won’t lose any of you’ was unspoken but clear. Kurro looked at the man opposite with a soft smile. Their eyes met and a soft grin creeped its way up Kurros face, still shaky, “I really do love you. You really are amazing.”

Tsukishima's voice shook and pink dusted his cheeks. “I don't think that really pertains, or needs to be spoken in this conversation.” Tsukishima's voice was a tad higher than usual before he cleared his throat. He pulled away from his personal bubble with an embarrassed frown. 

Kuroo laughed and headed in front of the blonde, giving him a cheerful smile as he glanced over his shoulder. “If I could say ‘I love you’ in every conversation, it would never be enough.”

“Fucking bottom,’ Tsukishima growled, following Kuroo. Kuroo’s laugh echoed mischievously from ahead. “Pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san,” and various other curses were placed on him as they ran down the stairwells to chase the elevator down. 

Kurro tossed his phone back to Tsukishima. “Yours is still up in the apartment, but you should call Akaashi.” 

Tsukishima nodded and opened Kuroo’s phone flawlessly, tapping on Akaashi’s contact. 

When Akaashi answered his voice was already weary. “Bokuto called me twice, and now you’re calling me. What is going on?” his voice was assertive but nerves still overturned his voice. 

Tsukishima stopped and felt his hands sweating, only a moment before Kuroo stopped. “What are we supposed to say?” Tsukishima hissed out in panic while trying to hold the phone away from him. Kuroo gave a weak shrug with his own panicked expression. “Bokuto ran away crying. Please help us find him. We will meet you at home.” His voice was monotonous, hanging up the instant after that. 

“Why did you say it like that!” Kuroo exclaimed. “Why? Akaashi’s gotta be completely panicked now!”

Tsukishima just rubbed his fingers against him, trying to think about what he could say in a situation like this. “Um… what are we now?” His eyes slid away, shoulders only hunching into himself more than they already were. Why did he have to say it like that? Like some lovesick schoolgirl? 

Kuroo froze for a moment before he looked up towards him, his eyes soft. “What would you like to be?”

Tsukishima refused to meet his eyes, mumbling a soft, “I wanna be yours. I don't particularly care how it comes to be, I just want you.'' His voice got stronger at the end, holding his chin high, but still keeping his eyes closed. 

Kuroo smiles softly, reaching his hands around to clasp their hands together. “Mine?” He hummed out softly, his hands sliding across Tsukishima's arms slowly. “I like the sound of that.” Both their faces turned red as Kuroo kissed Tsukishima's face lightly, moving ahead back towards the appointment. “We can trust Akaashi to bring Bo back, now let's go get to work.”

They ran back to the apartment and started cleaning everything up, and by the time Bokuto and Akaashi came home, it was clean but quiet. Tsukishima and Kuroo were on the coach, their hands together. Kuroo gave his hands a gentle squeeze when the door opened. They stood and faced the door, hands dropping but bodies still pressed together. 

Akaashi entered the room first, pulling a deflated Bokuto behind him. Akaashi gawks at the other two males, before he made his way over to the couch. They scrambled away and made room for Akaashi and Bokuto. Akaashi sat back as Bokuto chose to curl closely to his setter’s chest. “I believe that we all need to talk.'' 

The two that remained standing found a seat diagonal of the others in the loveseat, sitting straight and tense, waiting for somebody to start the conversation. Akaashi looked at them, tense hands falling into Bokuto's hair. 

“Why didn't you tell me?” Bokuto's voice was so quiet, that it sent shivers down Tsukishima's spine to hear him like this; just so sad and broken, that he was just a shell of a person. His body was doubled over, his eyes screwed shut as tears threatened to fall. The sight of it made Tsukishima's stomach feel sick, his eyes falling from both of his owls, focusing on the bouncing knee of his cat next to him. 

“You didn't tell us either!” Kuroo reacted quickly, his voice breaking in the sentence and his own voice raw from crying previously. Akkashi’s eyes widened and his face turned a soft pink. 

Tsukishima grabbed his boyfriend's hand and played with his fingers while analyzing his hand. “Supposedly, he walked on you this morning. You were so… engrossed with each other that you didn't even notice him.”

Bokuto’s eyes went wide and he shot upwards, almost taking an Akaashi’s hand off. Akashi grabbed the older man's hand and addressed his friends. “He drunkenly confessed to me about two weeks ago. We slept together, decided to try a relationship and we did it without telling anybody because we didn't want anything to change. Now what about you?” His voice got tighter at the end but he maintained eye contact and a relatively expressionless face.

Kuroo looked over to Tsukishima, panicked, and took his hand into his own with a light squeeze. 

Tsukishima looked Akaashi dead in the eye and mumbled. “I found Kuroo crying in here when I got home because two out of his three of the loves of his life were making out without him.”

Kuroo gasped and looked at Tsukishima in betrayal, while the other responded with an eye roll. “Shouldn't have let me tell it.”

Akaashi and Bokuto were frozen, staring at them with knees drawing together and hands coming to clasp the sides of his pants. They both seemed to be choking on their own words while the other two avoided eye contact. 

‘What--” Bokuto's voice broke-- “What about you?” he mumbled to Tsukishima who looked away from the three sets of eyes threatening to bore into him. 

“I wouldn't have moved in if I didn't love every single one of you.” He stared stiffly, glancing across the room, eyes occasionally shifting to silent faces. 

Kuroo’s body heat was suddenly closer-- more intent, overpowering-- mumbling softly against the outer shell of his ear. “But are you in love with us?” Tsukki shuddered, grasping Kurro’s knee tightly and refusing to look at any of them. 

“Yes.'' The answer was short but it brought a wide smile through Kuroo's entire being, wrapping his arms around him as he kissed his ear, before being pushed away by a red-faced Tsukishima. Their moment was ruined slightly when they looked over and found the other two completely frozen. Bokuto’s mouth was agape and Akaashi's hands had gone limp at their sides. 

Akaashi's voice came out small, sweet, vulnerable. “You love us?” His eyes slowly dragged to Kuroo’s, then to Tsukishima’s, and the both of them nodded, almost unperceivable, and started back up to their previously stiff positions. 

The four stood and looked at each other awkwardly before Tsukishima cleared his throat. “It is customary that people respond with their own level of feeling when confessed to.” His voice was void of emotion and his fingers fumbled together, though he kept his expression stoney. 

“I've been in love with you forever! Since creating the Gym 3 OG's!” Bokuto sprung forward and pressed his hands against their faces. “It's only ever been you three! I can't imagine being with anybody else, but I could never pick between you three!” He sighed. “I was-- no-- I am in love with you,'' he kissed Tsukishima's forehead, “I am in love with you,” he kissed Kuroo’s cheek, “and I'm in love with you.” he picks up Akashi's hands and presses his lips to the back of his hand. 

The blatant adoration caused the other three to turn red, and all eyes moved to Akaashi, who looked away from the group. “I can't imagine any of you with anybody else. It keeps me up at night. I imagine us going out for drinks, and you coming home with some faceless lover, and when I see another person touching you--” He grabs at his arms and rubs them slightly, his eyes focused on his lap as he lets out a huff. “It makes my skin crawl. I just want you to stay with me. I don't care how, but I don't wanna share any of you with anybody else. I want all of you in my bed, and I don't want anybody else in your beds.” His eyes move to Kurro who smiles encouragingly. “But--” he takes a deep breath,” --but seeing you all together makes that all go away. When we are together, when nobody else can ever take you away. It's.. I can see you with one another, and I can see myself with every one of you, and somehow when Bokuto and Hinata touch it's not the same as when Kuroo and Bo do.” he had started to ramble which left soft smiles on the other’s faces. Tsukishima and Kuroo stood, sliding onto the couch with Akaashi and Bokuto. Kuroo slid up next to Bo, wrapping his arms around him, as Tsukishima moved next to Akaashi and grabbing his hands. 

“Then let's not worry about other people.” Bokuto says after a moment of quiet, “Let's just… all stick together. We should try polyamory-- we should date each other, and only each other.” 

“I wouldn't be opposed. I could wake up in the morning next to the three of you for the rest of my life.” Akaashi let out softly, Kurro wrapping his giant arms around me two, fingrs brushing against Tsukki. 

“Let's do it!” Kuroo’s voice was excited, he could barely hold in his grin, and when Tsukishima bobbed his head ever so slightly as the others whooped. 

That night, with the four of them squeezed together on the couch, like bad movies on the tv, complete with roaming hands and reverent kisses-- Tsukishima wondered how they got here. What decision had he made that led to them on this couch, touching, planning on whose bed to move into whose room. Tsukishima was lost in the past, as Akaashi’s hand wrapped around his stomach, pulling the taller one in and rested against his chest. “Stop thinking,” he mumbled against him. The other two looked over and smiled as Bokuto spooned Akaashi, Kurro spooned Bo, and everybody was touching in some way, their feet tangled and hands reached around clenching to each other for their life. 

They would face issues in the future, sure-- but the four of them just needed to communicate and overcome-- but they could do almost anything, though Tsukishima would never let them know that he believed that. 

Now, after years, they all realized right where they belonged: deep in each other's arms.


End file.
